Torn
by PyschopathicXangel
Summary: Sequel to 'Fair Day' Maka and Kid are now dating, but what happens when Soul Admitts he was wrong to not pick Maka? Which will Maka chose now? with the help of her friends and even proffesor, can she chose whos right for her? And throw in the fact that Kid is closer to becoming the new shiniagami and what is a girl to do? I don't own Soul Eater
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Fellow Anime lovers! Here is my awesome sequel to '**_**fair day**_**'. For the time being I'm naming it '**_**torn**_**'. Any who I am completely unsure which one Maka will pick myself. I'm just gonna go with it and see what y'all say about it. So start letting me know KiMa, or SoMa? There will be other sided pairings and this I am planning to make a into a longish story. Maybe 10 chapters or so cause a lot will go on. Anyway here is chapter 1! Also this will mainly be in Maka's Pov with an exception or two sometimes.**

**Chapter 1**

**Maka's POV**

"Maka…" Whispered Soul as he lay above me. I tried to pull away but he kept me still.

"Wha-what are you doing Soul?" I asked shakily.

"Maka… I want you," He said and his lips came crashing down on mine. I should be scared and fighting it but I can't for some reason. It just feels good. I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind and gasped looking over my shoulder. Kid was behind me while Soul in front. Kid was kissing my neck while soul my face and lips.

"Maka, its okay," Kid said behind me, "Just relax…"

"Maka, wake up!" Soul suddenly yelled. I jolted awake with a shriek. I saw Soul standing next to my bed with Blair curled up on my legs. 'It was a dream…' I thought. "After all the times you yelled at me for being late, you decide to sleep in? Not coo. Get up I made breakfast," continued Soul as he left my room.

"Hmm! Good morning Maka," Said Blair stretching as she got up. She turned into human form with clothes on thankfully. "What were you dreaming about? You were tossing and turning so much, What's wrong?"

"Ah nothing just a dream, now I won't be able to get a shower…" I said sadly getting up and getting dressed. When I was done I walked out into the kitchen and grabbed a plate of what Soul made. Pancakes, my favorite! "Hmm this looks delicious Soul!" I said.

"Hn, Thanks," He replied. I looked over at him in question but went ahead and ate my food after clapping once and saying thank you. He finished before me and put his plate away and went to his room to get dressed. I sat there and was thinking about my dream. 'What did it mean?' I thought to myself. I finished eating and put my plate away and got my bag together. Soul came out in his usual outfit and we headed out together toward his bike.

"Get on and hold on tight," said soul with a smirk. I got on and wrapped my arms around him when I suddenly remembered my dream. I blushed deep red and pressed my face into his back. He ignored it and we went on to school.

We arrived 5 minutes before the bell and Soul quickly parked his bike and we jumped off and ran towards Steins class. Soul ran ahead of me and entered no problem. As I was running though and turned the corner I ran right into Professor Stein, tripping over his damn chair and falling on my face, in front of the whole class. "Sorry Maka, didn't know you were running late," Said Stein as he helped me up.

"Hmph its fine professor." I said getting up and heading towards my seat with my head down in embarrassment. I took my seat next to Soul shooting him a glare.

"Hey why are you glaring at me, not my fault you fell on your face! HAHAHA! That was so hilarious!" he exclaimed laughing.

"MAKA…CHOP!" I said hitting him on the head hard with my textbook.

"HAHA now that was funny." Said a voice. My heart sped up as I turned around and saw Kid sitting behind me. "Are you okay Maka?" He asked.

"Yeah just hurt my pride." I said sulking. He laughed again and replied, "You're so cute when you sulk." Causing me to blush even deeper.

"Shut up Kid." I said turning around. As class continued I took the notes as Soul fell asleep next to me. I rolled my eyes as Professor Stein threw a scalpel right by his head causing him to jerk up. I chuckled at his reaction. I noticed a piece of paper folded up on my desk. I opened it curiously, and it said '_Why were you late? Did Soul oversleep or something?_' It was from Kid. I replied back saying, '_No, for once I overslept instead of Soul,_' I tossed it back. '_How'd it go when you got home Saturday?_' '_Long story tell you later so we don't get I n trouble with professor,_' with that our conversation ended and we went back to focusing on the lesson of dissecting. The class ended when the bell rang, signaling lunch. I was putting my books in my bag when I felt arms wrap around me from behind. I turned to face Kid, "I didn't get to greet you properly this morning," He replied. I turned around and hugged him back.

"Aw! Look at that, so cute," Said Liz, with Patty behind her. Patty looked at me and glomped me.

"KYA HA HA! Maka-chan and kid-kun are a cute little couple!" She said.

"Excuse me, class is over and I have a stuff to do, so get out," Said Professor Stein. Kid rolled his eyes and we walked towards the lunch room together. I reached out and grabbed his hand to hold while Patty and Liz walked in front of us. He looked at me and smiled before kissing me lightly on the cheek, causing me to giggle a little bit. Liz glanced back questionably but shrugged it off. We entered the lunch room and headed over to our table. Tsubaki looked at mine and Kids Hands and looked surprised. Kim and Jackie were also sitting with us and looked back. "Oh my gosh, are you to dating now?" Asked Kim.

"Yup," replied Kid taking a seat in between me and Liz. I was next to Tsubaki and she started asking me questions.

"HEY ALL YOU PEQASENTS! IT IS I THE GREAT-" Started Black*Star before Oz came up behind and shocked him with Harvar in the ass. He fell over immediately. We all laughed except I noticed Soul wasn't with us. I asked Oz if he saw him.

"He said he was going to go talk to professor about something," He replied sitting next to Kim, causing her to glare at him and look away to talk to Jackie.

"What happened to Black*star?" Asked Soul walking up to us. Black*Star perked up regaining his senses all of a sudden.

"SOUL! Your alive! You were gone so long I thought the professor dissected you! I NEED MY SIDEKICK TO BOAST MY AWESOMENESS!" He exclaimed.

"What did you need to talk to him about Soul?" I asked after giving Black*Star a Maka-chop.

"Nothing, now where's the food at? I'm hungry!" He exclaimed sitting next to Black*Star on the end.

**So that is the first chapter! What did you all think? Love it? Hate it? Don't care? Have any comments or suggestions? Tell me about it in a review or PM 3 Domo arigato for reading and Gomen ne Watashi for any mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone Pangel here! I love the reviews and support I'm getting and in this chapter I'm going to give you some KiMa lemony goodness ;D So far the votes are as follows: SoMa- 1 KiMa- 5. Keep the votes a coming people!**

**WARNING! MAJOR LEMON! RATED M FOR MAINLY THIS CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 2**

**Kid POV**

After school Maka and I, headed to my place to do homework together. Patty and Liz were behind us chattering away. I unlocked the front door, and led Maka in. "wow it's so clean compared to mine!" said Maka.

"Of course, symmetry is the ultimate beauty!" I replied looking at her, "But your symmetry is beyond perfect, incomparable." She blushed slightly and muttered a thank you. I smiled at her facial expression. "So let's go up to my room to start on the homework," I said showing her up the stairs to my room. Liz and Patty sat on the couch in front of the TV giggling about something. We entered and she looked around in amazement.

I guess she was impressed. My room is about medium size with a desk, king size bed, big closet, bookshelves and all that. The floor has purple carpet and black walls with various pictures of me and everyone. She chuckled at some of the pictures of Black*Star and Soul being dorks. I sat on my bed letting her get the desk and we got to work.

After an hour, Maka said, "Hey Kid, I have a question."

"Yes?" I replied.

"What was your mom like?" She said looking at a picture on my desk, which I assume was me my mom and father together.

"Well I don't really remember her much but from what I do recall she was nice. She and dad were always happy together and that made me happy. She would always treat my injuries when I got hurt and such. When she died my father was down about it and told me she died in a car crash, I was only 4." I replied with a small smile, "Since then my father and me were on our own till I found Liz and Patty, which my father was happy about. It was hard on him to be both the grim reaper and still be there for his son. I often found myself bored and a little lonely," I finished. Maka got up and sat next to me grabbing my hand and planted a kiss on my lips.

"Well now you have me," She said smiling. I smiled as well and kissed her softly. She wrapped her arms around my neck deepening the kiss. I leaned forward pushing her back till I was over top of her. I ran my softly bit her bottom lip asking for entrance which she gave me. She started unbuttoning my jacket and took it off tossing it on the floor. I started kissing downwards on her chin then neck where I bit down softly on her collarbone making her gasp. She grabbed on to my arms as my hand traveled to her breast, carrassing it with my fingers.

She worked her hands to my chest slowly undoing the buttons, causing my pants to get just a bit tighter. She discarded my shirt as I pulled her vest over her head. "Wow kid, you're so muscular," She said as she placed her hands on my chest. She pushed me onto my back, with her getting on top of me. "I've never done this before so I'll try," She murmured before she started undoing my pants.

"Don't push it, if you don't want to you don't have to," I said between breaths. She silenced me with her lips as she successfully undid the button and zipper. She reached inside just outside the boxers and began to stroke my member gently. I let out a gasp and couldn't stop the moan that followed. She took off my pants while continuously stroking me; she was clearly enjoying the sounds I was making under her. She stopped suddenly looking me in the eyes; I saw lust and also some nervousness. "You don't have to if you don't want to," I said

"I-I want to kid," She replied slipping the boxers down, my member twitched at the cold gust of air, but it didn't last too long, as I felt a wet, warm sensation engulf me. I moaned loud as she swirled her tongue around the tip while gently sucking, with her lips at the base.

"Oh Maka…" I said as my moans increased, glad for the sound proof walls She looked up at me, her mouth still on my member and stared at me in the eyes, damn she was good at this, My fingers wound in her hair as she continued to pleasure me, causing me to start reaching my climax. She could tell from my groans and pants that I was getting close so she replaced her mouth with her hand and helped me to reach my climax. I let out a loud gasp and long groan as I came in her hands. She continued stroking it giving me my full orgasm. After I was done I sat up and asked her, "Where did you learn to do this?"

"Well Soul has some porn and I watched one and tried to copy what she did," She said, "Did I do good?"

"Let me show you how well you did," I said with a low growl, as I put my boxers back on, "Your turn."

I pushed her down on her back and unbuttoned her shirt. She gasped out of surprised and was about to protest but I stroked under her bra at her breasts, lightly squeezing the nipples, at a symmetrical pace, both getting same treatment at the same time. She moaned as I unclipped her bra and tossed it on the floor, along with her shirt. I took one of her breasts and gently bit the nipple, while running my tongue along it. She gasped and moaned softly I moved my hands down to where her skirt was and slid it off so she was only in her underwear. Her stomach showing Goosebumps as I traced down it with my tongue.

I placed my hand on her vagina outside of her underwear and began to tease her. Her moans were growing and she was gripping my back as I hooked my thumb on the rim of her panties before sliding them down and rubbing her bud with my fingers as I felt her grip tighten with her nails digging into my back. I slipped one finger inside, and moved it around.

"AH…Kid…" She said. I slipped a second in and started pumping in and out, making sure to hit her sensitive spot every time.

"Oh Kid, Add another." She requested which I did as her hips thrust forward to meet my fingers giving me a better aim. Her nails started digging deeper and her hands were moving creating some scratches.

"OH GOD KID!" she screamed as she came. I kept going to give her a pleasurable orgasm. When she was done I rolled over next to her. She snuggled up against my bare chest and we just laid like that for a while. "That was the bests feeling I ever felt." She said looking at me in the eyes with a smile.

"Me to," I said as I kissed her softly.

She rolled over and got up and asked, "Can I use your restroom?" I nodded at her before getting up and putting my pants on and walked to get my shirt, and put it on when there was 8 knocks on my door.

"Um, hold on a minute! Who is it?" I asked trying to keep my voice in control hopping they didn't hear the waver in my voice. Maka came out of the bathroom fully clothed, and looked towards the door.

"It's Liz, Soul is here for Maka," She said.

"Oh Shit!" I said, "We didn't finish the homework!"

Maka laughed giving me a kiss on the lips while whispering to me, "I'm not complaining." I blushed with a smirk on my face as I helped her gather her things and we went out to the living room.

"Hey Soul," I said.

"Hey Kid," He replied then turned to Maka, "You owe me, I told your dad you were at the library, he was looking for you." Maka let out an aggravated sigh. I hugged her and kissed her cheek saying, "I'll see you at school, don't oversleep again." She growled as she followed Soul out.

"Hey Kid… Why is your bed so messed up?" Asked Patty. I blushed bright red while replying with a "No reason." Liz just stared laughing as Patty thought it over. "I don't get it," She said shrugging.

**A/N There we go. You all have no idea how hard it was for me to write this. I've never wrote any Lemon scenes and I had to wait till today to finish it because I was NOT going to type this on my schools computer! They have access to everything you do and well, id have a hard time explaining why I typed up porn. "-_- So I am at the library typing it up for you guys :3 what did you think? Loved it? Hated it? You didn't care? Tell me about it in a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Awesome Fans of mine :3 I love the support I am getting from everybody, so sorry for the delay, I had serious writers block -_-' But anyway I have motivation again so enjoy chapter 3 3**

**Chapter 3**

**Soul POV**

"Soul! Wake up, it's time to get ready!" I heard Maka say on the other side of my door. I opened the door and she was standing there with her hair we and down, and an apron on. She looked cute… Wait what am I thinking? So uncool.

"I'm awake, what's for breakfast?" I asked as she turned back around and headed back to the kitchen.

"Eggs, and sausage. There not done yet so you still have time. Not to sleep though this time!" She said glaring at me. I rolled my eyes and laughed before grabbing my cloths and heading for the bathroom. I hurried threw my shower and went out to eat breakfast. I grabbed a plate and sat down across form Maka. She was reading a piece of paper from lord death. "Looks like we don't have to go to school today, we have a mission instead with Kid, and Black*star," She said smiling brightly.

"Okay sweet let's get going, where do we meet them at?" I asked.

"The usual," she said getting on her jacket and gloves. "Let's go!"

It took us 10 minutes to make it to the usual spot and we saw Kid already there with Liz and Patty. Maka got off my bike and ran to Kid, giving him a hug. He returned the hug and kissed her cheek, Causing me to roll my eyes. I don't know why I'm bothered by them together, when I talked to Stein about he accused me of liking that flat chested, violent, maniac.

"HEY EVERYBODY! YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED! YAHOO! LETS GET THIS OVER WITH!" Screamed Black*star from on top of a light post, with Tsubaki in ninja sword mode in his hand.

"YOUR LATE BLACK*STAR! BY 7 MINUTES DAMNIT! WHY COULDN'T YOU WAIT ANTOHER MINUTE!?" Screamed Kid at him.

"Dude chill, as long as he gets here who cares?" I said to Kid.

"Whatever lets go, Liz! Patty!" Liz and patty transformed into pistols. Maka extended her hand towards me and I smirked before taking it then transforming into a scythe. "Special seat for you Maka," Said Kid with a wink, causing Maka to blush but got on the back of his board. I rolled my eyes as Black*Star started running off in the direction us behind him.

We got to the spot where Maka sensed the Kishin egg, but we saw nothing. It was in the middle f the dessert. Maka climbed off of Kids board, and we started to walk around for any clues. The ground started to shake underneath Me and Maka. "Maka! Watch out incoming!" I said. She jumped away from the spot just as a huge worm like creature with spikes sticking everywhere came out of the ground.

"WHOA! A worm with legs!?" Exclaimed Black*star.

"It's not a worm you idiot! It's a Kishin!" Screamed Maka at him, before taking off towards the thing with Kid next to her. We threw a nice combined combo with Black*Star coming down from above slicing it half.

"That was to easy," I said suspiciously. Liz and Patty transformed back to human form along with Tsubaki. I guess we got cooler with The exeption of Kid. Wait what? Hes my friend why do I suddenly hate him? Whatever. I transformed back to my huan form as Maka and Black*star did rock paper scissors for the soul. Kid couldn't take it because it would throw off the evenness of his weapons. Maka won and I took the soul and ate it. I noticed behind Maka the rocks were parting and it looked like even the gorund parted. A spike came flying out towards her, Kid was busy fixing his dirt covered pants. I jumped toward Maka yelling for her to duck. She did just as I felt a sharp pain go through me. I looked down and saw te spike shoved threw my stomach, followed by blood splattering everywhere. The last thing I heard Before blacking out was Maka screaming my name. "SOUL!"

**A/N here we go chapter 3 done :3 SO the votes are as follows: KiMa: 8 SoMa: 2. There will be some SoMa lemon next chapter, which should be up soon. Like It? Hate It? Don't care for it? Tell me about it in a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there, Pangel here with the next chapter of Torn! So far the votes are KiMa: 8 SoMa: 3. Keep em coming, y'all have till the last chapter to vote. Any who THANK YOU SO MUCH! 17 REVIEWS IN 3 CHAPTERS! **

**Chapter 4**

**Maka's POV**

"SOUL!" I screamed out as he fell to the ground, blood splattering everywhere. It's happening again, just like with Chrona…

"Maka! Watch out!" Said Kid as he pushed me, and Soul, out of the way of another surprise attack. He unleashed a spray of bullets at the other Kishin egg. Black*star was fighting off another. There was 5 different worm like Kishin eggs! I sat there with Soul on my lap, feeling totally useless while Kid and Black*star fought them off.

I took off my jacket and wrapped it around souls stomach wound and put pressure trying to stop the bleeding and my mind from going crazy. I glanced up and saw that we were all losing. Black*star got flung in the air and landed hard on a rock.

"BLACK*STAR!" Screamed Tsubaki turning back in human form and ran to his side.

"Shit, this isn't good!" said Kid, "Maka call my father and ask for backup! Ill distract them!"

"Okay," I said as I got my pocket mirror from my pocket and dialed Lord Deaths number. It rang three times before he picked up.

"Hey Hey! Howdy! How'd it go?" He answered.

"Lord Death! We need backup! Please! Black*star and Soul are down! The kishin egg turned out to have a nest underneath the sand and we are being attacked by the babies! HELP!" I screamed at the mirror. He looked shocked but hollered to Professor Stein.

"Maka, use Tsubaki and hold them off till Stein and Spirit get there. They'll be there in 10 minutes!" He said before a spike smashed through the mirror and scratching my face.

"No! Maka you okay?" Asked Kid.

"Yeah! Just keep fighting! Stein and papa are on their way!" I said, "Tsubaki! I'll use you since Black*stars out! Come put him next to Soul!"

"Got it!" said Tsubaki transforming and landing in my hands. It took me a minute but I was able to match our wave lengths. She kept in the chain scythe mode as I twirled her towards a creature. Kid got in Soul resonance with his weapons and fired the death canon taking out one. I took down another one, and two more reappeared. Me and Kid ended up back to back as we continued fighting.

"Hurry…" Muttered Kid as he continued to fire. There was now 23 of them.

"Kid I think we are screwed…" I said sadly.

"Don't say that! Don't ever give up Maka, It isn't like you! Just keep fighting and we will all get through it and live!" Shouted Kid, "I refuse to let anyone, especially not you, die!" 3 spikes were shoved Kids way all at once. Before they pierced through him they got chopped up into thin slices. He looked up in question, then sighed in relief as more and more fell.

I looked up as well and saw professor, with papa taking them all out one by one. I took the time to run to Soul and check on him while Tsubaki went to Black*star. I couldn't stop the tears gathering in my eyes as I looked down at Soul, he was getting paler. I listened to his heart beat as it was slowing down greatly. The bleeding calmed down a bit but he lost a lot of it.

I felt Kid wrap his arm around me in a comforting manner, I leaned my head against his shoulder just as professor and papa finished. Papa turned back into human and rushed to me while Professor limped to Soul, I noticed his leg had been stabbed and his glasses were busted again.

"MAKA! My baby girl are you okay?! I was so worried! Don't worry papa's Here now!" Said papa hugging me tightly. I just sat there still in shock and remembering the memory… of when Soul almost died protecting me from Chrona... I haven't gotten any stronger since then I guess.

"Maka, come one," said professor laying a hand on my shoulder, "Let's get soul back to my lab." I nodded as I stood up and followed him as he carried Soul away.

"I'll call you later Maka," said Kid getting on his board with Liz and Patty and flying off. Black*star regained consciousness and took off with Tsubaki following him. We arrived back to professor's lab where he carried Soul onto his examination table while I sat on the couch. Papa made us some tea and sat next to me. He scouted closer, and I scouted farther. He gave up and just sat there with me. I could tell he was trying to find something to say, but I paid no mind as I pulled out my book to attempt to read, but it was blurry.

"Maka, its okay. Soul is with the best surgeon around," said papa. I put my hand up to my face and pulled it away to see liquid. I was crying again… Just like a weakling. Papa put his hand on my back in a comforting manner and I didn't pull away, I was to upset.

After what seemed like hours, professor came out of his lab and got himself some tea. "Maka, Souls black blood has saved him. As he was lying there the black blood he got is hardening the wound and slowly closing it. Turned out Medusa had 1 perk of the black blood at least. But he will be okay. After 2 days he'll be back to his normal self," Said professor as he looked at me. "Maka, don't look like that, this isn't your fault. Those kishins were pretty hard to fight, especially outnumbered. Hell, if I wasn't me I'd be dead myself, but my body isn't like others, you would have to decapitate me or tear me to shreds. You are not weak! You are the strongest meister in the class, you are up to, if not, surpassed me." Said professor as he sat next to me and put his arm around me in a comforting manner.

Papa frowned, probably because I let professor comfort me. I consider professor more of my father than papa, Professor has always been there and basically raised me these past 2 years. "Can I go see Soul?" I asked. Professor nodded and let me go to Soul as papa was glaring at professor. I walked into the room and approached Soul as he lay there. I walked over to him as he woke up.

"Ma…ka?" said Soul as he looked in my direction. "Why are you crying?" He asked.

"Because… It happened again… You got hurt protecting me… because I was weak and let my guard down…" I replied, not bothering to lie to him. He got up and walked over to me. "Soul, wait, and your wounds, you shouldn't be walking." I said rushing towards him. "I'm fine Maka, all healed," He said as he grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss. I froze in shock as he pushed me up against the wall. "Soul stop, I'm with Kid." I said trying to pull away.

"Of course I will protect you, Maka, I know I've been a major ass lately but I have come to realize that I love you after all." He said looking into my eyes. I stood there up against the wall with my mouth open in shock. He took the time to kiss me again but this time he explored my mouth with his tongue. I tried to fight it, but for some reason, I didn't want to pull away. He gripped my breast and that shook me as I pushed him away and looked at him.

"Maka…CHOP!" I said hitting him hard with a dictionary on his head. "Soul I, I, I don't know what to think…" I said as I turned and ran out of the laboratory. I bumped into professor.

"Hey Maka, Kid was just here but he took off," Said professor as my heart went cold, "Everything okay?" I nodded before walked around him and headed home.

I knew I'd have to face Soul later, but I can't. I can't even face Kid right now. What should I do?

**A/N there you go :3 to the reviewers who didn't want Maka to cheat, I hope that is okay because my idea has to consist of some drama and after all, She is torn in between 2 guys so she can't exactly deny pleasure when she used to love Soul. But I do agree with you 100 % she isn't that type of girl so I came up with an unwillingly misunderstanding of some sort. I hope you liked it :3 Liked it? Hated it? Didn't care? Tell me about it in a review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Howdy X3 its Pangel here with chapter 5! There is going to be a lot of humor in this one just not in the beginning. Anywho one with the story :3 Gomen ne Watashi for any mistakes.**

**Chapter 5**

Kids POV

I stood there frozen as I stared ahead at the scene before me. Soul had Maka up against the wall and was… kissing her? She looked like half of herself was fighting it but the other liked it. I turned and ran, bumping Stein out of my way. "Whoa Kid, you o….k?" I ignored him and ran out of his laboratory and took off towards home. I couldn't shake the anger I felt. I can't believe Soul! I slowed down as I reached the house and walked inside, hopping to get away from Liz and Patty before they notice my mood. Liz is kind of like a mind reader with this crap. Luckily they weren't there, I picked up a piece of paper, and read that they went out with Tsubaki to the mall.

I crinkled up the paper. Not caring about the symmetry right now and tossed it in the trash can before going to my room and, thankful I was alone, slammed my door. Okay, it could be a misunderstanding, she at least tried to fight it right? That counts for something! But, I kno9w how she felt about him awhile back, wait that was just 2 weeks ago. Shit! I can't lose her, I love her too much, what should I do? I should go talk to Soul and see what the hell he was doing!

I walked out and headed towards the lab. As I neared it I noticed Soul walking towards me. My blood began to boil and I increased my pace as I neared him. When I got close enough I grabbed his collar and yanked him towards me.

"What. The. Fuck. Were. You. Doing. With. Maka?" I said slowly as I shook with anger. Soul just looked at me.

"I was telling her my feelings." He responded coolly.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" I yelled shaking him hard. He slapped my hands away and backed up with a smirk.

"Well, why not? I wanted to see if what I guessed was true, she does like me," Said Soul.

"She's with me! You dare try something with a shinigami's girlfriend?!" I repled.

"Oh come on! Don't just blame me! We both know she could've stopped me anytime she felt like it by crimpling me with one kick! But she didn't!" He yelled.

"Because you have confused her now!" I yelled.

"STOP!" screamed Maka running towards us, "Soul, Kid please STOP!" I just looked at her. I shook my head.

"How could you?" I said.

"IM sorry Kid but I tried to-" She started.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" I yelled, "I thought after what your dad did, you wouldn't do this to me! But I should have known better!"

"Like father, like daughter I guess," Said Soul. I punched him in the face.

"Keep out of this!" I said, 'It doesn't concern you anymore, you've already done enough!"

*SLAP* Immediately I felt pain on my cheek. I turned and saw Maka with her hand up and tears coming from her eyes. She slapped me. I knew my words had hurt her, and felt guilty. Before I could say anything she walked off. "8 O'clock Tsubaki's house, they want to throw a sleepover party. Be there." She said as she just walked away, in the opposite direction of her place.

"Whatever," said Soul heading to his place. I was left standing there looking after Maka as she disappeared into the distance. I let the tears fall then, they fell like crazy flooding. I walked towards the house as it started to rain. Great now my suit will be asymmetrical.

(Time skip!)

At 7:45 Liz and Patty dragged me to Tsubaki's house. "No it is still an asymmetrical time! Please let us wait till 8!" I said.

"No way! Then we'll be late!" Responded Liz.

"Slumber Party! Kya ha ha!" said patty. We reached the door where Liz knocked only 5 times. I knocked the other 3 to make up for the lack of symmetry. She just rolled her eyes as Tsubaki opened the door with a smile.

"I knew it was you guys, come on in," she said. We entered and saw everyone was already there. I avoiding looking at Soul, or Maka as I sat down next to Black*star and Chrona.

"Hey Chrona! How have you been?" I said surprised he came, "Back from your mission already?"

"Um… Yes, I just returned when I ran into Maka and she-she told me about the party and filled me in on what I missed." He said, just as Ragnorak appeared out of him.

"Yeah, we missed the whole show! You guys totally got smoked! Speaking of smoked, WHERES THE FOOD!" He yelled in his chibi form. Tsubaki brought out the food as we all sat around watched a movie. After the movie it was about 10 o'clock when patty decided to suggest we play truth or dare.

"Yes! Lets do it!" aid everyone. We all sat around in a circle and put an empty bottle in the center. "Soul you spin first!" said Liz.

"You got it!" he gave it a spin, and it landed on Liz. "Truth or dare Liz?" He asked.

"Truth!" she stated.

"Are your nails real? Or fake?" He asked. Liz smacked him on the head.

"Of course there real! Do you know how hard it was to get them this way?" she exclaimed.

"Yea, you guys don't want to know," I replied, for I was there as she was growing them. She would yell if anything touched her hand that could "harm" her nails. Everyone laughed, as Liz pouted while spinning the bottle. It landed on Tsubaki. "Truth," she said

"Why, and how do you like Black*star?" asked Liz, "He gives me a headache."

"Because I am a god and she is my goddess!" proclaimed Black*star, causing Tsubaki to smile.

"He may be a little loud and annoying at times, but he is loyal. He will never abandon anyone whom is his friend. He's strong and has a sweet side to him. He's the best friend ever and the most awesome boyfriend in the world." She said smiling brightly. Black*star blushed as he sat down and Tsubaki cuddled up to him. I noticed out of the corner of my eye Maka started squirming uncomfortably. I was hoping to talk to her. Tsubaki leaned forward and spun the bottle, landing on Soul.

"Dare," he said, "Cool guys never pick truth!" Tsubaki seemed lost for a dare. Liz walked over and whispered something in her ear. "I dare you to lick the wall, and say 'these snozeberries taste like snozeberries'" She said grinning. We all started chuckling at that even I couldn't help but chuckle. Same with Maka.

He frowned and replied with, "Not cool guys," before he went and did it. We all lost it then. We continued laughing for 15 minutes before everyone, including Soul, sobered up from laughing and he spun the bottle. It landed on Black*star.

"DARE! ONLY SISSY BOYS DO TRUTHS!" He exclaimed.

"Okay, I dare you to twerk for 3 minutes," Said Soul grinning. Black*star looked at him in surprise, then shrugged and stood up. "Ready, GO!" exclaimed Soul starting the stop watch. We were all laughing once again as Black*star tried to twerk. I noticed especially Tsubaki was staring at his rear. After the 3 minutes, or technically 4 because Maka told Soul to be evil, Black*star sat down as a light sweat coted his skin. He spun the bottle and it landed on Patty.

"DARE! DARE! DARE!" she exclaimed jumping up and down.

"I dare you to swing from the ceiling and make monkey noises!" She smiled brightly before jumping up and using the rails Black*star had set up for himself. We all chuckled. Till one rail broke right over the TV. We all raced to catch her but Chrona caught her.

"Are, Are you okay?" He asked with a redden face.

"KYA HA HA HA! That was fun!" she replied. Liz came rushing over and pushed poor Chrona out of the way.

"OMIGOSH! PATTY ARE YOU OKAY! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Cried Liz. Patty patted her head and sat back down next to Chrona. She spun the bottle and it landed on Chrona.

"Tr-Truth." He stuttered out.

"Why did you rush to save Patty, then get a redden face?" Asked Black*star. He blushed bright red before answering.

"Because, well, I-"

"The poor sap loves the damn giraffe freak! Damnit!" said Ragnorak appearing out of Chrona's back. We all let out some awes, as Patty looked at him. Patty leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"My hero! KYA HA!" He blushed deeper. Ragnorak reached over and spun the bottle, landing on Maka.

"Truth, I don't trust these people," she said smiling.

"Who do you really love?" asked Soul, "Me or Kid?"

"Yeah, good question, I want to know to," I said as everyone looked at Maka. "Cause I don't like being played." She looked up with hurt in her eyes, before standing up.

"Neither, you both are stupid!" She said as tears came out of her eyes, "I HATE YOU BOTH!" She ran out the door and down the street. I went to go after her, but Black*star grabbed my wrist.

"Let her go, she needs time to answer that question," He said. I sat back down as a dark mood settled over us. Patty was leaning on Chrona and Tsubaki was laying with her head on Black*stars lap.

"Let's watch a movie till she back," suggested Liz. We all agreed.

**A/N Here you guys go, 2 chapters in 1 day! This is because I love you guys so much! Domo Arigato X 1,000,000!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello y'all! Pangel here! I am so sorry for the delay. I've been bombarded with homework and doctors appointments and college applications. So here is the good old chapter 6 where Maka makes her choice. I decided by the votes that have been presented so a lot of you already know the outcome. WARNING! SpiritXStein! Anyway here we go X3**

**Chapter 6**

Steins POV

*knock knock knock* I turned towards the door, wondering who the hell's knocking at midnight on my lab. I went and opened the door finding Maka with tears pouring out of her eyes.

"What's the matter Maka?" I asked.

"IM sorry to bother you but I couldn't go to papa, and I had no one else to turn to…" She said between sobs. I opened my door wider and let her in where she sat on the couch.

"Now Maka, What's wrong?" I asked as I made some tea, as she told me the story. I listened for the first part then knew where this was going, but didn't interrupt her. When she finished I gave her some tea and sat down beside her.

"Maka, Tell me why did you let your guard down after the kishin egg got destroyed?" I started.

"Because I was weak and" She tried to answer, but I cut her off.

"That's not what I mean, tell me why?" I countered

"… Because I guess I felt safe that if anything happened to me, I'd be okay because I had Soul there." She answered

"And why did you not freak out as bad when Soul got hurt?" I asked

"Because Kid was there to calm me, and I didn't want him hurt to." She replied

"If I were to attack you and try to kill you, which would come?" I asked slowly

"Both." She said

"Who would do what?"

"Soul would protect me, Kid would try to kill you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Soul can't exactly fight without me and he would never let me get hurt. Whereas Kid can fight on his own so he can protect me while fighting you…"

"What do you feel when your with Soul before you and Kid got together? What was your first impression of him?"

"He was a jerk!" She declared, "But when he played his piano I saw what he was like, and yeah he does say mean things to me, but he will die to protect me. He is sweet at times and is always there for me. We also share hatred towards our dads. I feel safe when I'm with him."

"And now Kid?"

She took a deep breath before answering. "I thought he was cute, and weird. But as we got to know each other, I found out he is polite and always nice to me. He always cheers me up when I'm sad, and when I'm with him, my heart beats fast and when we touch I feel like I'm floating in the clouds. His kisses send fireworks flying and my heart beats faster."

"And when you kissed Soul?" I asked her.

"It felt like a heat went through my body, but was scary at the same time…"

"Any 'fireworks' then?"

"No…" she replied.

"So who do you love then? From this information you recall?" I asked. She was silent before she answered.

"Kid…" tears started falling down her cheeks as she reached this realization.

"Love… is a very horrible emotion. It plays with your heart and sometimes tries to lead you astray and has hurt many people, but love, plus will, can be the best emotion in the world." I said as a stared towards the ceiling. '_Like Marie and me were…_'

She hugged me for a couple of seconds before thanking me.

"Thank you so much professor! I knew you'd give me better advice then my stupid papa."

"Why didn't you go to him first though?" I questioned.

She made a face before replying, "He was at that club thing with his 'ladies' So talking to him would be pointless! Plus I consider you more of a father then him." That caught me off guard.

"Hm… Well I could see how you could be like a daughter," I said smiling. She stood up then.

"I need to go back. I need to tell Kid and Soul the truth. Thanks again."

"If you need anything again you know where to find me!" I called after her as she left. She sent me a smile and a thumbs up before running towards her place. As she ran, I saw Spirit making his way towards me.

"Why was Maka here?" He asked me.

"She needed help with guys, she was caught in between Kid and Soul and didn't know who she truly loved." I responded, "She didn't go to you because you were with your 'ladies'" I added before he said anything. He grunted as I let him in and sat on the couch. He walked over towards me and sat next to me kissing me on my cheek and nuzzling up to me. "You staying here again?"

"Yeah… What's wrong Stein? And don't lie to me!" He said. Busted.

"Marie…" I said, causing him to snuggle closer. "I still see her here. Smiling and making tea for me."

"Stein look, it's not your fault! It was that bitch Medusa." Said Spirit. I put my head in his chest as I hugged him back.

"If I hadn't been weak enough to get put under Medusa's spell, I thought she was actually dead after the kishin but no, she changed into that stupid snake form!" I said.

"She used a spell dripping with madness to have you kill Marie, It wasn't you choice, and you had no say once the madness got you. If it was your fault would Marie really use the last of her strength to free you!" He said, "Stop blaming yourself, Marie doesn't like to see you sad and she's probably crying in heaven because of you blaming yourself." He lifted my head up and planted a kiss on my lips.

"But if you and lord death hadn't shown up when you did I would have went right back into the madness. And then her effort would have been wasted."

"BUT IT DIDN'T!" He said. "Stop blaming yourself Stein. I hate to see you in pain, even after all the pain your experiments did to me." I chuckled at that and kissed him again.

"This is why I love you spirit."

"I love you to Stein."

**THE END OF CHAPTER 6! So this was challenging to write. I wanted to have some SpiritXStein in there but Marie would complicate things so my idea was made. Yes I was mean to Stein and Gomen Ne Watashi Stein, I still love you! But it had to happen. Like it? Hate it? Don't care? Tell me about it in a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello here is Pangel with Chapter 7! KiMa Wins!**

**Chapter 7**

Maka's POV

I ran back towards Tsubaki's apartment, heart pounding. How could I have been so stupid of course I love Kid! He isn't mean to me or make me feel like crap. I know Soul doesn't mean to but still. I reached the bottom steps of the apartment when I saw them. Kid and Soul were waiting for me. They looked up at me as I approached.

"Maka, am sorry," Said Kid first, "I said such horrible things and I didn't mean to hurt you. I just got so mad that I lost control for a minute."

"Me to," said Soul, "I mean am sorry I confused you so much."

"Thank you, but its okay. You had all right to be mad Kid, and Soul I forgive you." I said. "Now I still have to answer my truth right?" They looked at me wide eyes before nodding.

"Kid, when I first met you, I thought you were very weird. I expected you to be all stuck up about your power as a shinigami. After I met you though, you were always nice and funny. You always tried to cheer me up and you went to the library with me sometimes. It was nice to have company. You are a total gentleman, even if you are really crazy with your OCD." I said as he nodded in understanding.

"Soul, My first impression was that you were mysterious. As I got to know you I found out that you are just hurting. You are always there for me and can protect me through thick and thin. You are rude and tease me to far sometimes though." I said as he nodded as well.

"But as for who I truly love, it's Kid. Soul I do like you but that only goes as far." I said as with my head down. "I'm so sorry for all of this."

"Man, don't cry!" said Soul, "I guess I was uncool for going after m friends girl, and the girls my partner no less. I am not mad at you Maka, I still like you but Kid wins this one. We can still be partners though right?"

I smiled before replying yes and clasped our hands together.

"Now we're cool." He said walking back inside. Kid turned to me and pulled me into a long kiss.

"I really am sorry, wow I missed you a lot." Said Kid.

"I missed you to," I said with a smile. "Let's go." I grabbed his hand and he nodded as we went the opposite way, towards Kids house. We couldn't go to mine because of Blair.

"Are you sure?" asked Kid.

"Yes," I replied, "I love you so much Kid."

"I love you to Maka." He replied with a smile. With that we walked towards his house.

**A/N As an apology for the delay here is a two-in-one chapter day! XD YAY! Next chapter will be M rated due to sex. I hope you've enjoyed and see you next chapter which will probably be up very soon. DOMO ARIGATO! **

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Don't care? Tell me about it in a review X3**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey my name is Pangel and here we go X3**

**Chapter 8**

**Kids POV**

I hastily opened my front door and went in, pulling Maka with me. She was giggling as we stopped every 5 seconds to kiss as we approached my bedroom. We entered and a closed the door behind us. I pushed her onto the bed as we shared another kiss, our tongues dancing with each other. I trailed down to her neck where I bit softly and sucked. Leaving a mark claiming her as mine, she responded with a groan as she played with my hair as I trailed down, leaving my marks all the way.

I pulled her vest off over her head and unbuttoned her shirt. I reached behind and skillfully unhooked her bra and tossed it across the room. I massaged her breasts while my lips went back up to hers. She sighed and moaned as I took one of her nipples in between my fingers and gave a gentle squeeze, causing her to gasp and I took the chance to slip my tongue in her mouth. I trailed my hands down to her hips then back up again. I want her to know how much I love her and how sorry I am I hurt her.

I broke the kiss and moved my mouth down to her breast and licked it before taking it in my mouth and biting. She moaned my name, causing my erection to get bigger. I trailed down her stomach and slipped off her skirt and panties. I looked down at her, bare and naked before me with a lustful look in her eyes. I bit down on her hip and sucked leaving another mark, before moving to her vagina. I spread the skin and licked the bud gently to tease her.

"Oh god, Kid" she moaned. I engulfed her bud into my mouth and sucked while swirling my tongue around it causing her pants to increase. "That feels so good Kid."

I realized the clit and swirled my tongue around her hole before I slipped it inside and continuously whirled it around causing extreme pleasure. Her pants and moans reached a high point and I knew she was about to cum. When she did she cried out my name and I swallowed all of her release.

"You taste so good Maka…" I said. She smiled as I started to undress myself. She stopped me in that moment.

"Let me," she said undoing my blazer and tossing it. She unbuttoned my white shirt and started licking and kissing my neck. She slipped her hand onto my chest and bit down on my collar bone making me groan. Her hands gripped each of my nipples and gently squeezed as a moaned. She unbuttoned my pants and took them off along with my boxers. Then she went to work with her mouth on my cock. She took my whole length into her mouth and sucked at the base while twirling her tongue around the shaft. All the while she was grabbing and massaging my balls. My moans increased and got louder.

"Oh Maka, Oh Maka Yes," I said as she continued. She removed her mouth from me before licking and started to suck my balls. The pleasure was unbearable, as she jerked me off with her hand and sucked and swirled her tongue on my balls. "Oh MAKA!" I screamed as I came. She looked up and smiled at me as I laid her down. I slipped two fingers in and began to scissor her to stretch her for my cock to fit.

"Just do it Kid, I want it." She said looking me in the eye, "Fuck me now and hard." I smiled as I put on a condom and positioned myself at her entrance and pushed in slowly. Her eyes scrunched up and I asked if she was okay which she replied that she was fine. I waited a while to let her adjust and then started to pull out. She groaned when I did and was about to say something but I slammed back in her causing her to squeal.

"Let me know if you want me to stop," I said. With that I continued to thrust in and out, smiling when I hit her special spot.

"Oh GOD!" She said as I continuously thrust into her special spot we were both reaching our climax, her nails digging into my skin drawing blood, but it felt too good to hurt. She screamed my name when she came for the second time that day and I followed soon after. I continued to give us both a full orgasm. When we were down I pulled out and took off the condom and tied the top before tossing it in the trash. I lay back down as she snuggled up to my chest with a sigh. We fell asleep like that and didn't stir till the morning, thankful it was a Saturday tonight.

**A/N Well there you go :3 I hope it was okay. This isn't the end yet though, next chapter will be the last.**

**Like It? Hate it? Don't care? Tell me about it in a review :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hello people here is chapter 9 of Torn. I am so glad you all liked my story so much, the praise makes me happy XD DOMO ARIGATO X 1000!**

**Chapter 9**

Maka's POV

I woke up Sunday morning in Kids bed alone. I stretched and got up and walked to the mirror in his corner to examine myself. My neck and chest had some hicky's on them and my hair was a mess, but I felt good. I really don't look any different, but people say the first time changes you. I'm just glad I did it with Kid, It was magical.

"Hey Maka," said Kid walking in. He was wearing shorts and no shirt. "Breakfast is ready, its pancakes and sausages." I hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He turned my head and kissed my lips. "You might want to get dressed, I don't know when Liz and Patty will be back."

I complied and followed him out to breakfast while fixing my hair. Liz and Patty walked in and gave each other a shared look before asking, "So are you guys cool now?" We nodded blushing a bit. "GOOD! Everybody's dating someone then!" Said Patty.

"What? Who are you guys dating?" Asked Kid.

"Patty's dating Chrona, and I MIGHT be dating Soul…" She said, "I haven't talked to him yet but I have liked him awhile now, you don't mind do you Maka?"

"No, I don't mind. I hope you guys work out, he's a great guy." I said smiling. Kid finished up the pancakes and we ate before I headed home. As I was walking I couldn't help but think about last night. The way he looked at me and treated me, we are really in love. I walked in my apartment and saw Blair sitting there by the door with a smile on her face. I turned to run but she grabbed me and locked the door.

"So how was it last night? I heard you and Kid ditched." She said with a smile. I took a breath and explained what happened.

(**Time skip to Monday**)

Me and Soul arrived at school and went to Professors class. Kid and Soul talked for a while then Kid came over and sat down next to me. I gave him a questioning glance before he responded, 'Me and Soul are going to switch seats from now on. And also I have a question… During lunch can you come with me to see my father?" I nodded and was about to say something but Professor rolled in the classroom, falling on his back again causing us to sweat drop (**Anime Style XD**). He got up and sat down and started the lesson.

After class me and Kid went to go see lord death. I knocked 8 times, for Kid, and went inside when the doors opened.

"Hi, Hi How's it going? Wassup?" Lord death greeted.

"Hello father, me and Maka need to talk to you," Said Kid easily, grabbing my hand.

"Oh? What about?"

"Um, well I-I love Maka." Lord Death got serious then.

"So you have chosen your partner then? You know what that means right?" I looked between them confused.

"Yes father I know."

"Okay then! Congratulations Kiddo! You have taken another step towards being the next Shinigami!" He replied while I was still confused. "Now then, off you go." We left and I finally asked Kid what that was about.

"You know how my stripes are now connected? Well when they are fully connected and I choose my partner, I begin my role as the new Shinigami." He said, "Meaning I start training with my father and need to make Liz and Patty my ultimate weapons soon. I am almost there, I have a total of 94 souls each, so I need 10 more Kishin, then 2 witches preferably at the same time. And when I do, well father will…" He didn't finish and didn't need to I know what will happen. I planted a kiss on his lips before responding, "Well I will be right here by your side Kid, I love you so much."

"Me to Maka, I love you so much as well," he said as he kissed me. After words we went to lunch and as we were entering we noticed Oz leaving.

"Hey Oz, what's-?" I couldn't finish because he just walked right past me and down the hall. Kid shrugged and we walked into lunch and saw why he was upset. Kim and Jackie were holding hands, and I assumed that means there dating.

"Poor Oz, lost his dream girl to another girl," said Kid as we walked over and joined our friends. Patty was leaning her head on Chrona's shoulder, probably sleeping, Kim was talking with Jackie, I was with Kid, and Liz was talking to Soul. I wondered if she told him yet. What ever, the next weeks are going to be pretty busy, for me and Kid.

**A/N That's an understatement Maka. Sorry about the crappy chapter I just needed to make a filler chapter for the story to progress. You can kind of guess what the next few chapters will be about, Kid becoming a Shinigami! Hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be sooo much better so bear with me.**

**Liked It? Loved it? Didn't care? Tell me about it in a review. :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Long time no see Y'all! Pangel here finally moving along with chapter 10 of Torn. Domo Ne Watshi for the late upload, I got so tied up with another fanfic, and school and the fact that I only have 15 more school days till graduation O.o OMG AHGSDFSFCGZXDTYDY! Ahem, sorry im kind of nervous lol anyway onto chapter 10! Enjoy X3**

**Chapter 10**

Maka's POV

Its been two days since me and Kid have hung out together. Hes been with his father and out on missions. I kind of miss him, and it doesn't help the fact that everyones all "Lovey Dovey" with someone. Oh well, today is Kids day off and we are going out on a group date. News have already spread about Kid being the new Shinigami of the world, and how Lord Death won be around much longer. We all can tell its coming.

The last bell rang dismissing us and I ran to my locker to meet up with Kid. As soon as I turned the corner there he was leaning up against my locker. He met my eyes and smiled as I picked up speed. He held his arms up and let me jump into his arms, almost knocking him back. He caught me and held me while we kissed hello.

"Hey! PDA is so not cool guys!" Said Soul walking up holding Liz's hand. I got down off Kid and hugged Liz hello.

"Oh come on Soul What about you? Yesterday you and Liz were totally making out in the hall." Replied Kid as him and Soul high fived.

"YAHOO! Everyone settle down I your god has arrived!" Proclaimed Black*Star as he approached with his arm around Tsubaki.

"Kya ha ha! We are all here now!" Said Patty as her and Chrona appeared. With that we all headed out to the mall, talking and joking around the whole way. As soon as we got there the group split off into different directions agreeing to meet back at the food court in 2 hours. Me and Kid decided to go to Hot Topic first.

"SO how is training with your dad going Kid?" I asked as I grabbed his hand.

"Ugh tiring! The clouds in the death room wont stay symmetrical, and I have a lot of stuff to study."

"Hee hee, that sounds horrible, cant your dad change the clouds?"

"He wont, but I will when im Shinigami." He said as we scrolled through the racks. I picked out some bright blue skinny jeans and a cool looking blue and black Tank top to try on.

"So how have you been Maka?" He asked as I noticed he grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a jacket.

"Ugh going crazy, between Soul and Blair its been chaos. Liz stops by a lot so she helps amuse Soul but Blair! Oh she is so hyper and crazy. Why did me and Soul have to mistake her as a witch?" I replied, causing a laugh from Kid. "Not funny," I said pouting. He leaned over the rack and kissedmy cheek softly.

"Im sorry Maka," He replied as we picked out more stuff to try on. After we tried stuff on and got what we wanted, we left to go to the oter stores. After 2 hours we arrived at the food court and immediately noticed Black*Star standing on the table doing his usual rants about how awesome he is. We all got our food and shared what all we got. Liz pulled out some pocky and grinned.

"Lets play a game guys," She said opening the box and taking out 1 stick. She put one end in her mouth and turned towards Soul. He looked at her before glancing around and with a red face took the other end. Liz went first, then Soul till they got to the middle. We all laughed as Soul forgetting the game got into the kiss and Liz pulled away showing the middle piece of the pocky stick she got and smiled while she ate it.

"You're so going to pay for that Liz, not cool," Replied Soul sitting with his arms crossed as Liz kissed him on the cheek as an apology. Next was Black*star and Tsubaki, in which Black*star did the cheating way which caused Tsubaki to frown. She ate her stick before grabbing Black*stars face and pulling him towards her connecting their lips. Black*star moved his arms around her and kissed her back.

"PDA! PDA!" We chanted causing Tsubaki to freeze and go bright red as she pulled away. Next was Patty and Chrona, Patty started first with Chrona reluctantly following her lead. When they met in the middle they shared a soft sweet kiss before pulling away with Patty the victor.

"Kya ha ha! I won!" She cheered as Chrona smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Is it just me, or has Chrona gotten more confident?" I whispered to Kid.

"Such is Patty's way, she can bring anyone out of there shell." He responded as he picked up a pocky stick. "Our turn?"

I nodded before taking the other end. We each took a bite and when we reached the center Kid tongue came into my mouth as we fought for the last piece. Kid pulled away first as the winner leaving me sulking making everyone laugh. I leaned over before wwhispering, "You win this round but wait till later tonight, ill beat you then," seductively. He blushed as we all finished our food and walked around the mall one last time all together.

"Dude Maka! ISnt that your dad in that store!" Said Black*star pointing. We tunred and saw sure enough my perverted papa with professor Stein.

"Wow Stein goes out shopping? Who knew?" Said Kid.

"Why are they holding hands?" Asked Patty, "are they dating?"

"I don't know how to deal with two men dating?" Siad Chrona.

"Take Pictures," Said Liz laughing.

"Ugh, no way, ima be sick." I said. Just then Papa noticed us and whispered something to Stein causing him to tense up befre realizing my dads hand quickly causing us to laugh. Papa came over to us and ugged me sprouting out his usual nonsense causing me to Maka chop him.

"Ahem, so what are you guys all doing here today?" Asked Professor coming over adjusting his screw.

"Enjoying Kids day off, are you and Death sytch on a date?" Asked Liz, causing professor to go red.

"Ahem, no we are not we just ran into each other here, that's all." He said we all snickered.

"Its okay professor we already saw you guys." I said.

"Come one Spirit lets go," Said Stein hastendly pullng him away. Papa stopped Stein and smirked at us evily. He grabbed professors face and connected their lips. Stein tensed up at first before relaxing and kissing him back.

"EW NOT COOL!" Screamed Soul as we all pretended to gag. Papa laughed as Professor dragged him away in embarrassment. When we reached the doors, we all split off to go home, except with Soul going with liz, and Kid coming with me.

"Now here comes the fun part," Whispered Kid as we entered my apartment.

**A/N Haha cliff hanger! Don't be mad at me. So here is an pdate for yall and I will try to get the next chapter up soon, hope you all loved it. I had to add some humor of Maka seeing her dad and Stein together lol.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone I am back! Here is a steamy sex scene for the next chapter of Torn XD. Sorry for the slow updates I have graduation in 2 weeks so I'm kind of trying to get everything for school done. There will be some S&M/Dominatrix style.**

**Chapter 11**

Maka's POV

We entered his house and I took a deep breath of confidence as he lead me to his room. I was serious about winning tonight so I am going to take charge this time. As soon as we entered his room I shut the door and pushed him onto the bed and crawled on top of him. I pulled his head up by his neck tie and met his lips. I pulled away before leaning towards his ear to say, "My turn to win, just lay back and enjoy the ride," And licked the shell of his ear feeling him shiver beneath me. I returned my lips to his as I gently bit his bottom lip, causing him to gasp as I slipped my tongue in. He wrapped his arms around me and tried to get back to being dominate but I wouldn't give. I pulled away and slowly started to pull off my shirt, giving him a strip tease. After I was done I threw it across the room and started to take off his jacket. I got it to his wrists where I left it to hold him down. I reached my hands behind me and unstrapped my bra and pulling it off making sure I rubbed my hands against my boobs. I felt something starting to stick up from underneath me and smirked. I laid back down on him and kissed him fiercely as I unbuttoned his shirt. When I got it unbuttoned, I trailed down his face and onto his neck where I bit and sucked on it. He let out a moan as I went lower down onto his chest where I grabbed his nipples and pinched slightly. His jerked up in a gasp and I pushed him back down.

I moved my mouth down and licked along his abs, and biting just above his belly button, and he moaned clearly enjoying this. I took off his belt and used it to tie his hands to the bed, causing him to smile. I unbuttoned his pants and slowly unzipped them before pulling them off. I placed my hand on his quite hard member and stroked it through his boxers. He moaned as I traveled down his boxers and with my mouth, pulling them down. "Oh god Maka, where the hell did you learn this?"

"The internet," I replied as I finished taking off his boxers with my hands and licked the tip of his cock, tasting some pre-cum. He shivered beneath me as I licked down and back up on his base. I then took the whole thing into my mouth and started to suck, while massaging his balls both at once. His moans grew louder and his pants increased as he was reaching his climax. I looked up into his eyes and he gripped the strap holding him down. I went to a steady rhythm on him before I switched and started to lick and suck his balls while stroking him. He groaned loud before he came, and I licked his dick clean of cum before I swirled my tongue round his stomach, pressing his cock in between my breast and moved up and down. I was enjoying the moans he was making as I stood up and pulled my skirt down while shaking my hips. I turned around before taking off my underwear giving him a great view of my ass. I twirled around to face him and climbed onto the bed and slipped on top of him. I positioned myself above his penis before I lowered myself down onto him. He let out a moan as I did so. I gave myself 5 seconds to adjust before I started to move up and down on him, moaning loudly as his cock brushed my sweet spot. I kept at it till we both reached our climax and I came before he did, but when he did it shot straight into me. I screamed as I came and he moaned my name. I collapsed against him panting. I reached up and undid his hands, and he wrapped them around me and kissed me softly.

"I love you Maka," He said against my lips. I smiled against his as I rolled over next to him. We lay there and talked for a while till I noticed he went silent.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm going to be leaving for a month, there's a mission I'm going on in America. There's two sister witches building an army of kishins to release onto the streets. I'm going to miss you so much." I stared up at him with wide eyes.

"You never told me you were leaving," I said as I furrowed my brow, "And for a month?" he nodded and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"I leave tomorrow". My eyes teared up as I hugged him tighter.

"Ill be waiting for you to return Kid, I love you," I said. He smiled as we both drifted to sleep.

**A/N So here is Chapter 11! There will be 2, or maybe 3 more chapters left till the great ending. Hope you all enjoyed and I will try to update soon. Liked it? Hated it? Didn't care for it? Tell me about it in a review! XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, So I am so very sorry! The previous chapter 12 was a re-upload of chapter 2 and I didn't notice till today, May 24, So I AM SO VERY SORRY! GOMEN NE WATSHI! IM SO ASHAMED! Here is the real, hopefully, chapter 12 that deals with the first day that Kid is gone. I'm so sorry...**

**Chapter 12**

Maka's POV

It was a typical day in class for us, well almost. Without the three empty seats it would have been. It has already been 1 week so far and 3 more to go. I don't know if I can handle this I miss him so much. I can tell Soul misses Liz, for when we Resonant I can sense it in him, and I'm sure Chrona is also sad about Patty. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice the bell ring till Soul approached me and tapped my head. I looked up in question and then I noticed the classroom was empty.

"Hey Maka, Soul, Are you two doing anything this afternoon? If not I would like you to stay after for some extra training. I have been watching your missions and have come to a conclusion of what you need to work on." Said Professor.

"Sure, we don't have anything planned," Replied Soul coolly, and I nodded. With that we left to go onto our next class.

~Time skip~

After school me and Soul went to the professors classroom. When we entered we saw Professor and papa talking. They immediately stopped and looked at us as we entered.

"Hey guys glad you could-" Started professor but was interrupted by papa.

"MY LITTLE MAKA! IT IS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN! I MISSED MY BABY GIRL!"

"Maka...CHOP!" I said as I hit him with my book on the head.

"AHEM, As I was saying Good of you guys to come, follow me, we will go to the training room," Said Professor as we made our way to the training room. "Now let's start off by fighting, come at me with the intent to kill."

"Wait what?" Asked Soul.

"Spirit! Transform," Said Professor as papa transformed and landed in his hands.

"Come on Soul, You to," I said extending my hand. He took it and transformed into a scythe and I got into a starting stance.

"I suggest you fight for real Maka, I won't hold back."

"No worry's professor," I said as I swung at him with Soul. He deflected it and went to hit me in an underhand "U" Motion which I blocked with Soul. He raised his hand and gathered his Soul force into it and I jumped away quickly to avoid getting hit with it. "Are you ready Soul?"

"Yeah Maka, let's do this," He replied.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" We both said as I pumped my soul wavelength into him and he transferred it back with his own mixed in as well.

"Come on Spirit, let's do this as well." Said Professor.

"Whoa wait! Not against my little girl!" Said papa. Professor leaned down and whispered something to papa that caused him to blush and go red all over before mumbling a fine.

"Soul resonance," They said. We both produced Witch hunter and then swung at each other. Our blades combined creating a bright light before both of them got flung backwards, out of our hands. At that point professor went straight for me with his Soul force and I dodged with a back flip before reaching for Soul. Before I reached him professor slammed into me from the side and flipped me onto the ground pinning me down with ease. He took out a scalpel and held it against my neck.

"I win," Said professor getting up. "SO what did you learn Maka, what do you think we will work on?"

"My fighting without Soul, As soon as he left my grasp you had me," I replied.

"Correct, We will go about this with you first fighting me in hand to hand combat, then Black*star. It would be Kid but he is not here right now." Said professor as he took off his lab coat, "We will go the first week with me, then Black*star. After that we will practice on and off between me and Black*star."

"Why Black*star?" I asked.

"Because in ranking martial arts goes as this, First is Kid, Then Black*star, then me. If you want to learn then we will start with the top 2 that are available." replied professor. "Now let's begin with some basic moves. Spirit and Soul you guys sit out for awhile."

"Yes sir," Said Maka.

**A/N So here is the real chapter 12, once again I am so sorry! Anyway virtual cupcakes to anyone who can guess what Stein whispered to Spirit ;D or even if your close. Also there is two ways I foresee this story playing out and I want to know if I should include Maka's weapon blood in this, Like have it activate but I don't know, up to you guys. Liked it? Hated it? Didn't care for it? Tell me about it in a review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone, I know it has been forever since I updated and I do apologize for that, I got a full-time job and have been working on different cosplay which I'm hand sewing and also I replayed some old video games, right now I'm re-hooked on Kingdom Hearts, and Left for dead 2, so when I'm not working I'm either sewing the costumes or playing video games. Anyway so this chapter will have some Kid time and forewarning, it will kind of suck, and next chapter I will star Maka with it, so more time for you all to decide, should Maka's weapon blood activate? So far only one person said yes. Also it would make sense because as you probably already figured out, this is going based on the anime, not the manga, but I want to hear what you guys think. The ending will be the same but it'll ad some more chapters. Here we go X3**

**Chapter (wait what am I on? oh yeah 13! maybe?)**

"Liz, Patty, Soul resonance!" Said Death the kid as he was engaged in a fight with Kishin eggs. Liz and Patty matched his wavelength and fired a death canon attack killing the last kishin eggs and winning the battle.

"Whew, finally it ended!" Declared Liz as she transformed back to human form and began feeding the souls to her sister.

"Yes indeed, so you girls are at 95 kishin souls correct? That means 5 more and then a witch and you will be complete." Said Kid as he got out his pocket mirror to report to his father.

"But where is the witches though? We've been trying to find them but no success." Said Patty as she was feeding Liz her share of the souls.

"well they'll turn up somehow, we just have to keep searching. the sooner we find them the better" Said Kid.

"Yeah, I want to hurry up and get back to town, I miss Soul…" Said Liz.

"I know Liz, I know, as I miss Maka. But it won't be much longer I know we are close to finding them." Said Kid. He breathed on the glass and typed in his father's number. it rang twice before he answered.

"Hey hey, Howdy, waz up? How's it going kiddo?" asked Lord death as he appeared on the screen.

"Good father, we just finished the last of the Kishin, any tips on where the witches are?" He asked.

"Nope, just the same old that they are within the town you are currently in. Sorry Kid."

"…How's Maka and them doing?"

"Maka is training with Stein to work on her hand to hand combat, Soul is working on being a death scythe, and Black*star still has only 1 soul, and Chrona has been talking more, and going on missions more!" Said Death. Patty smiled big at that.

"Hm I see," responded Kid, "Well I will keep searching and report back in later. good bye dad."

"Bye son, take care and know that I love you," Said Death.

"I love you to dad," Muttered an embarrassed Kid causing death to laugh before Kid put the mirror away. He made his skateboard appear as Liz and Patty transformed and they went back into town. They went to the center of town where there was a fountain and a clock tower and Kid sat on the edge of the fountain.

"You okay Kid?"

"how long have we been here for?" He asked Liz.

"One week now, don't worry Kid, you'll be able to see Maka again sooner than you think," Said Liz.

"Yeah, we will all see our lovers again, so cheer up okay, No frowns!" Said Patty.

"Thanks girls," Said Kid as he got up and turned towards the clock. As he did so the ground started to shake beneath him. Before he could respond he was swallowed into a giant hole that formed in the ground. He fell for a while before landing softly on his feet in what looked like an underground cavern.

"What happened? Why did this happen? I don't like dark underground places." Said Liz in weapon form.

"There there big sis it'll be okay. I have you here to protect me." Said Patty.

"I don't know Liz but we are about to find out." Said Kid as a rumbling was heard coming their way. Kid jumped to the side to avoid a dive swipe by a deformed guy with a bag on his head that had a number 99 on his chest. He had three arms and four hands with claws coming out of each finger. He had a tail with spikes on it.

'This Kishin egg is unsymmetrical garbage! I shall purge him from this world.' Thought kid as he aimed Liz and Patty and fired at the man several times blowing him to pieces. With a sigh he fed the soul to Liz and continued down the path that led to a big opening. where he then saw 9 kishin eggs all gathered around in a circle. He silently did soul resonance with Liz and Patty and blasted them right at the center of the circle blowing all nine to pieces. At the center was a weird diagram with witch writing in the center.

"Shit!" Said Kid and before he could move he was pulled across the room and slammed into a metal door. He fell to the ground and coughed and turned towards where the magic came from. He saw a girl, about his age with long blond hair and big boobs. She wore a short skirt that was red and had a perfect symmetrical figure.

"Oh my gosh are you okay?" She asked as she ran over to help him. He looked at her soul and saw it was just a normal girl but still he was wary of her. He got up and pointed Liz and Patty at the girl.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"IM Jasmine, I was walking through town when the ground opened up and swallowed me. I fell and landed here and hid while these two creepy girls and some monsters stood in a circle." She said as she shivered. "Oh my gosh its cold in here."

She leaned against Kid causing him to blush a the pressure of her boobs on him. He put Liz and Patty away and shrugged out of his jacket and handed it to the girl.

"Here Jasmine, use this, I'm Death the Kid by the way, now what happened earlier with the two girls?"

"They were creepy! they cast some spell and then told the monsters to stay put and then they got on brooms and flew away! What were they?"

"Did you hear anything they said?"

"Yes, they said 'to the town we must go, blood we must shed'."

"Hmm I see so they went up on the surface right?"

"Yes."

"well let's get going then." said Kid as he turned towards the tunnel.

"KID LOOK OUT!" Exclaimed Liz. He turned around and ducked out of the way of a hand with sharp claws being thrown at him. When he ducked he saw a hand grab his stomach and he looked up to see Jasmine grinning. She muttered something and he felt his whole body get shocked, and Liz and Patty also. He jumped away and glared at her.

"So you were a witch huh?" He said.

"Yes she was," said a voice behind him. He turned and saw a girl with blue skin and dark glowing green eyes, and wild brown hair. He turned back to Jasmine and saw she now looked similar to the other one.

"Soul resonance stable."

"Good, lets fire." He pointed both guns/canons at them and fired eight rounds. When the dust cleared he saw that they were unfazed and looking at their nails.

"Well looks like our turn." They said as they put their hands together and started mumbling a spell. The floor around Kid turned a bright pink color and he rolled away from the center and tried to make it to the outside. He barely made it and he took the chance to fire at them again. They ducked and ran towards where he was. He decided to try what his dad taught him, to connect his lines, so he closed his eyes and thought of Liz and Patty. As he did this one of his lines connected and in a bright blue light erupted from his body blowing the witches back. Liz and Patty felt a huge uproar of soul energy being pushed their way and they did a resonance with it. The cannon grew stronger and bigger as it loaded up ready to fire. the two girl did a zigzag pattern to avoid the direct line he was going to shoot, so he waited till they both hit the path of his bullet before he fired. The blast almost hit the girl but they teleported away and reappeared behind him with their hand clasped. They kicked him hard in the back of the head and his face hit the ground. He cursed as he took a swing at them but they teleported once again.

"Kid be careful, they can apparently teleport by sharing there witch energy!" Said Liz as she was watching them closely.

"No, they're doing what Black*star does and upped there strength to gain speed." He said as he ran around trying to avoid their hits but failing.

'I need to improve my eyesight…' He thought. He closed his eyes and concentrated on Black*star and Soul, and another line connected on his head. He opened his eyes and was able to see their shadows as they moved. He followed them with his eyes and was able to block the next attack and send them flying with ne shot from Patty.

"Oh my gosh! Our soul caliber increased to .48 from .44!" Proclaimed Liz.

"This is so cool! We are so bad ass!" Squealed Patty.

'Not enough, I need more power, but how?' Thought Kid as one of them kicked at him from the front. He blocked that but couldn't see the other one that was behind him. She drove her hand up into his back, piercing flesh and coming his stomach. He coughed up blood and looked down in surprise. The witch then pulled her hand out and kicked him in the back to the ground.

"Kid!" Said both Liz and Patty as they started to transform into human form.

"NO STAY IN WEAPON FORM! THAT'S AN ORDER!" said Kid as he held his stomach. He didn't want them to be hurt as well. he looked up as the witches were laughing and they both stood over him and put one hand in the air and started chanting. Kid thought of Maka, of her smile, her eyes, her hair. he closed his eyes as he thought back to all the memories they shared. It was then that his body was engulfed in a bright green light that once again flung the withces back into a wall, cracking it. they coughed and spit up blood as he rose from the ground and the hole in his stomach closed on its own.

"Soul resonance Liz and Patty." He said. they did and the cannons turned into two bazooka's and he held them on his shoulder as he aimed at the two witches who were paralyzed form breaking their spines.

"Death blast," He said as a ball of green light shot out and in an instant everything in its path was vaporized, including the metal door that led to the exit. the two witches Souls floated into his hands and he fed them to Liz and Patty. They were then lifted into the air and engulfed in a pink light. they were transformed from pistols, into 2 mini, one handed use, rifles, with skulls painted on the side. Kid stood in shock as he thought about what just happened.

'I did it, father I did it!' He thought as tears fell from his eyes. Liz and Patty turned into human form and hugged each other as they cried with joy. they reached out and dragged Kid in and they stood there, with each other crying and laughing. eventually Kid pulled away and summoned his skateboard.

"Lets go report to my father," He said as Liz and Patty transformed again.

"Damn now I see why Dad had me lit a bunch, you guys got heavy!" He said.

"Well at least we are small enough o fit in one hand and be easy use one handed!" said Liz.

**A/N Okay so I want to explain why Kid thought of everyone and suddenly his lines got connected. HIs father taught him a trick that when you concentrate on your friends and loved ones and connect with them, your power grows. also I had no idea what to put Liz and Patty as so I stuck with mini rifles because you know what? This is fiction so why not? Any who yes, this chapter sucked horribly but it had to be done and yes I suck at fight scenes like this. Gomen.**

**Liked it Hated it? Didn't care for it? Let me know in a review PLEASE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello so here we are with another chapter of Torn. second to last chapter. Also to reviewer, for guessing what Stein whispered to Spirit in chapter 12, close it was actually "I'll let you be on top if you do this," But still you got close so virtual cookie for you!**

**Chapter 13**

Maka's POV

One more week till Kid comes back. I was honestly excited for it. I haven't seen him in what feels like forever. I have improved in my combat skills as well, I eventually was able to tie in a timed match with professor, so I was fighting with Black*star now while Tsubaki and Soul sat by and watched. I easily blocked the right hook he sent my way and jumped to dodge the leg swipe. IN mid jump I extended my leg aiming at his chest but he got my foot and I landed one footed. Without hesitation I brought my other foot up and kicked him in the jaw while flipping back to land on my feet. He stumbled back in surprise and I took that chance and ran up to him and punched him in the gut, but he dodged causing me to hit his shoulder. He grabbed my wrist and twisted it before striking upwards on my stomach and flipping me over his shoulder before pinning me.

"Very good Maka, you are improving excellently," Said professor.

"Well of course my little Maka is awesome!" Said Papa in which I rolled my eyes at him.

"Dude that last move was pretty cool," Said Soul to me, "Did you come up with that on your own?"

"Kind of, I just had an at moment thought of that I had to get my leg out of his hands or I was going to get flipped so I did the first thing I thought of," I said as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Oh come on, hurry up, if you want to beat a big star like me you can't be delaying! Now get over here and lets go again!" Said Black*star.

"On my way Mr. Impatient!" I countered as I made my way over. We stood across from each other and I waited for him to make the first move. He came swinging at me with a left hook, which I dodged, but didn't think about the right till it collided with my face. I stumbled back but didn't fall and charged at him, aiming for the knees. I hit him and knocked him down and he flipped us over and grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back. I brought my leg up and kicked him in the back causing his grip to loosen and he let go. I jumped on him and went to pin him but he rolled us over so he was above me and reached his hand in the air and made a fist. I knew what was coming, another punch in the face, I braced myself and closed my eyes and waited for the blow but it never came. I felt something wet drip on me and I opened my eyes.

"I saw Black*star looking at me funny before getting off me, and I noticed he got stabbed in the shoulder by something. I sat up and looked down and saw a scythe blade coming out of my abdomen. I screamed and it disappeared back inside me only to have one come out of my arm.

"Maka, calm down," Said Professor as he reached and grabbed my arms and sending soul sutchers in me. I stopped screaming, due to penalization and the blades disappeared.

"Stein! What happened?" Said papa.

"…I don't know…" He said, "We need to talk to lord death, now Maka when I realize these sutchers you have to stay calm." He realized the sutchers and I hugged myself and sighed in relief when the blades didn't come back. We made our way to see lord Death as Tsubaki wrapped up Black*stars shoulder. When we got there professor opened the door and saw lord Death standing in front of the mirror. He turned and did his usual cheerful greeting.

"Sir, we have a problem, during Maka's training with Black*star, she produced a scythe blade from her stomach, and then form her arm, what does this mean?" Asked professor.

"What? You had a blade come from you?" Asked Death to clarify.

"Yes sir, why did it happen?" I asked.

"… Well you do have weapon blood in you, so maybe the blood you got form your father activated suddenly, but why so late?" He said.

"Weapon blood?" I said.

"Yes, your father is a weapon, and you mom a meister, so that makes you both in a sense but your weapon blood wasn't activating till now, why is that?" He asked.

"Maybe because she felt trapped, she was underneath Black*star and pinned and about to get punched in the face," Said professor.

"Indeed that could be so, hm so what shall we do about it?" Asked Lord Death.

"We'll have to get Nigus to help her earn to control it, since she is our only weapon teacher left," Said Papa putting his arm around professor when professor cringed slightly.

"Hm well sounds like a plan to me! Now Maka go check on Black*star, Soul go inform Nigus, Spirit, I need you and Stein to stay." Said Lord death. Me and Soul looked at each other and shrugged before leaving.

"Man, half meister, half weapon, I knew I had the coolest partner!" Said Soul as he started laughing. I smiled and punched his arm playfully.

Spirits POV

"So what's up, what did you need us for?" I asked putting my hands in my pockets.

"Kids almost done with his 99 souls. He's at 95 for each of his weapons and just got pulled into the sister witches lair. No doubt he will connect all 3 lines and succeed in making Liz and Patty death scythes." He said.

"Great! That means Kids going to be closer to becoming a Shinigami!" I said, "I can drink to that!"

"You idiot, what happens when Kid becomes a Shinigami?" Asked Stein.

"Lord Death can retire and Kid takes over right?" I said with a glare for him calling me an idiot.

"I'm afraid not Spirit, when Kid completes his quest, I will pass on," Said Lord Death. I felt like I got sucker punched in the gut.

"No, no way, that cant-" I said put was silenced by Stein putting his arm around me and putting his finger to my lips.

"YEs Spirit, unfortunately so, I have taught him all he needs to know to be a successful Shinigami, once Liz and Patty eat the witches Soul I will-URK," HE said as he gripped at his chest.

"Lord death!" I proclaimed.

"The third line finally connected… I don't have much time left, spirit, I want you to help Kid and Stein, think of a way to tell everyone without causing an uproar." Said Death in his real voice. His mask cracked and I covered my mouth as my eyes watered and Stein looked down at the ground, but decided against it and looked up.

"Thank you both for everything, Spirit you were a great weapon and friend, take care of my son okay?" Asked Lord death. I nodded as tears fell from my eyes. Lord death then began to cough a lot and eventually began to fade away. Stein put his arm around me and held me to his chest as his eyes were watery for once as well. I can't believe he's gone…

"Just then the mirror rang Stein sat me down and answered it, to see Kid there.

"Hey Stein, where my father I must inform him on the mission details, Why did you answer?" He asked.

"Kid, are Liz and Patty death scythes?" Asked Stein.

"Yes why?"

"Are all three lines connected?"

"Yes why?" He asked again sounding impatient.

"… Kid your father… well hurry up and get back hear. You need to hear this in person." Said Stein.

"Okay?" Responded Kid confused.

"Come straight to the death room when you return, I see that you are right outside Death city." Said Stein as he cut the connection before Kid could ask any more questions.

"How are we going to tell Kid?" I asked as my head was in my arms.

"I don't know…" Said Stein s he trailed off.

**Well here we go, the second to last chapter. Now next chapter will be extremely sad, because it will be in Kids POV so be prepared. Heart break and angst galore, till he stays with Maka over night at least. Anyway you know the drill, review letting me know what you think.**

**Liked it? Hated it? Didn't care for it? Tell me about it in a review PLEASE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello so here we are chapter 15! Ya! Any who on we go!**

**Chapter 15**

Kids POV

I rode home on my board with thoughts wondering through my head. 'What happened? Why was Stein so upset? Could an important experiment failed and dad is trying to clean up his mess?' I was deep in thought that I didn't notice the tree till I smacked dead into it.

"Geez Kid, what's your problem, Patty and I were trying to get your attention for the past 5 minutes!" Said Liz as she was in her, quite heavier, weapon form.

"Are you thinking of Maka maybe?" Asked Patty with a giggle.

"No I was actually wondering what happened back home…"

"Oh probably nothing you know? Let's get going now that there isn't a tree you're going to hit," Said Liz with a smile. Her and Patty couldn't wait to get home to their boyfriends. and me, well I couldn't wait to see Maka again, after I go find out what happened, I'm going to go see her right away. I missed her so much, her hair her eyes, the touch of her lips. I landed outside of the school and noticed it was vacant. That's strange its noon, so school should be in session right?

"Hey Kid? What's wrong? Why is there nobody here?" Asked Liz as they turned back to human form.

"I don't know, and I don't like it…" I replied.

"LIZ!" Said a voice. we turned and saw Soul standing there.

"SOUL!" She said as she ran into his awaiting arms. "Oh my god, Soul I missed you so much!" She cried.

"Oh Liz, I've missed you to, almost went crazy!" He said as they exchanged a long kiss. I looked away and saw Chrona standing behind Patty. He put his finger to his lips to shush me and I smiled as he reached around and wrapped his arms around her waist. She brightend up immediately and turned to hug Chrona back, noticing that he got taller, for her head went up to his neck. She smiled as she tipped her head up and kissed him on the cheek.

"K-Kid!" Said an angelic voice. I smiled as I turned and saw Maka standing there, and she looked perfect as I remembered! I opened my arms as she jumped into them and I picked her up and spun her around causing her to laugh. I set her down and kissed her on the mouth. She returned my kiss, and I felt myself start to float. We finally pulled away for air.

"Oh god Maka, I missed you so much," I panted out.

"I missed you to Kid, So much! Now I do need tot talk to you though." She said.

"Yeah you guys gotta check out Maka's new skill! Not as awesome as me, but pretty close!" Declared Black*star as him and Tsubaki made their appearance. I turned my head to the right and then left in confusion. She stood back away and closed her eyes. She concentrated really hard then, to my surprise, a synch blade came out of her hand.

"Oops, wrong place, I just learned of my ability today, and Nigus taught me how to control when it comes out. I can't fully transform, but I can make a blade appear form my body at will." She said with a smile. I laughed as I pulled her in for a hug and kissed her cheek.

"I knew my girl was special, but this is unbelievable," I said. Her eyes brightend at that and she kissed me again. We were interrupted by a clearing of throat and turned to see Death scythe standing there.

"Kid, go see Stein, as for the rest of you stay out here, I have to talk to you all," He said and his eyes were red from, what looked like, crying. I got a bad feeling right then and went inside without question to the death room. When I entered I saw Stein standing there next to the mirror with his forehead pressed against it.

"Hey Stein, What happened?" I asked nervously.

"Kid, or should I say, Death the kid, I have been picked to bring you very bad news." He said with a sad voice.

"What? WHAT HAPPENED? WHERES MY FATHER!?" I asked.

"Kid, Your father has passed. You are the new Shinigami, when Liz and Patty transformed you dad disappeared to the next world…" He said. I immediately felt my knees go weak and I collapsed onto my knees with my hands on the ground.

"YOUR LYING!" I screamed.

"IM so sorry Kid," Said Stein. I felt tears come from my eyes and didn't care. I let out a sob and gripped my hair.

"NO!" I screamed out as I started to cry. I felt arms wrap around me and hold me. I turned around and pressed against them and cried.

Maka's POV

"What's up death scythe?" Asked Soul.

"Yeah papa, and why have you been crying?" I asked.

"Now I need all of you to listen to me, Lord Death has passed on. Kid is now 100% a full fledged Shinigami." He said looking at all of us. I felt my stomach drop and looked towards the door where Kid went.

"So Steins telling Kid right now?" I asked and papa nodded. I took off through the doors and ran up to the death room. I entered and saw Kid on the ground and he gripped his hair and screamed. I felt my heart break at the sound and immediately ran over and threw my arms around him. He turned and pressed his head against my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my back and cried. I held onto him as we sat there on our knees both crying, and mourning the death of a great father and ruler. After awhile he calmed down and looked at me through tear filled eyes.

"M-Maka," He said.

"Sh, I know it's okay Kid, come on now let's go home," I said as I helped him stand and walked with him to his house and up to his room. He sat on his bed and grabbed my arm when I went to leave.

"Please Maka, don't leave me," He whimpered out. I sat next to him and wiped away his tears and kissed his cheek.

"I'm right here Kid, forever and always," I said. we laid together till he cried himself to sleep and I looked over at his desk and noticed the picture of him, his mom, and dad and felt my heart continue to break. I tightened my grip on him before eventually easing to sleep as well.

**A/N SO there we go, sad chapter I know, I cried during it X'C anyway I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Liked it? Loved it? Didn't care for it? Tell me about it in a review please it helps motivate me to upload faster!**


	16. Chapter 16

**So here we are, the last chapter *sob* Next one will be the epilogue I've come so far with the story! I've become attached to this story and I'm sad to see it done. Anyway thanks again for the reviews and views and remember more to come! Review for faster motivation to update!**

**Chapter 16**

Kids POV

I awoke to the morning light and rolled over to see Maka lying next to me, still fast asleep. I sighed as I got up and stretched before remembering what happened, and was immediately hit by sadness. I got up and walked over to my desk and picked up the picture of me, my dad, and my mom. I felt my eyes water as I remembered that I was now alone.

I felt arms wrap around my waist and turned my head to see Maka standing there hugging me.

"You're not alone Kid, I'm right here with you by your side," She said tightening her grip. I felt myself start to smile as I ran my hands along her arms before grabbing her hand and bringing it to his lips and kissed it. He realized her hand and stepped away before turning around to face her.

"Do you really mean that Maka?" I asked.

"Yes Kid, I love you, I'm here with you till the end and even beyond that!" She said with a smile. I smiled as well and walked over to my jacket and reached in the pocket. I pulled out a small box and turned to face her. I got down onto one knee and grabbed her hand. She let out a small gasp as I opened the box lid and revealed a 30 Karat diamond ring.

"Then Ms. Maka Albarn, will you marry me?" I asked as tears fell from her eyes.

"Yes Kid, I do," She said. I smiled bright and slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her gently on the lips. I pulled away and looked into her eyes. I leaned back down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss and rubbed his thumb along her jaw. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped them around her waist. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance which she let happen. I explored her mouth as our tongues danced in perfect harmony. I groaned as I felt her slip her hands onto my back and slowly trail down onto my lower back. I reached up and groped her breasts with my hands and she moaned into my mouth. I reached under her thighs and picked her up causing her to squeak in surprise. I let out a chuckle and walked over to the bed carrying her and meeting her lips again. I laid her down and crawled on-top of her.

I reached my hand up and unbuttoned her shirt and revealed her bra. I noticed her boobs grew and reached around to unclip her bra. When I reached around I couldn't find the clip so I pulled away for a second and looked at her curiously. She started giggling.

"It clips in the front kid," She said between giggles. I let out a growl of frustration and proceeded to unclip it from the front. After fumbling in finally got it and tossed it aside.

"Never where a bra like that again Maka," I said as I trailed kisses down her jaw line to her neck where I bit down softly. She moaned as I sucked and left my mark on her and moved down to her collarbone. I reached my hands down onto her thighs and ran my hand along the back of her thigh, causing her to sigh in delight. I moved my mouth down onto her breast and bit down gently right next to her nipple and left another mark there, before moving my mouth onto her nipple. I swirled my tongue around her nipple and she moaned and put her hands on my back. I gently but it in between my teeth and bit down slightly causing her to moan again. I moved onto her other nipple and did the same, leaving another mark in the same place as the last to keep the symmetry.

I trailed my tongue down her stomach and swirled it in her belly button causing her to giggle and sigh as she laid her head back onto the pillow. I ran my hands down her sides and hooked my thumb onto the hem of her skirt and pulled it down to her knees and she kicked it off the rest of the way and I spread her legs with my hands and ran my tongue across the top of her panty line. she moaned as her grip tightened on my back causing me to groan. I took the top of her underwear in my mouth and pulled it down with the help of my hands, all the while looking her in the eyes.

"Oh god Kid that is hot," She said. I laughed and pulled her panties off all the way and leaned up to look at her.

"Maka, You are so beautiful…" I said as I leaned up and met our lips together. I ran my hand down her stomach and reached my hand in-between her legs. I slid my index finger inside her and heard her gasp. I slipped my middle in and rubbed her with my thumb. She started moaning as I began to thrust in and out of her, and scissor her. When I was satisfied I took off my clothes and then leaned down and kissed her, and lifted her legs up, pressing myself at her entrance. I pushed in slowly, causing her to scrunch up her face in pain. When I was all the way in a set for a second to give her time to adjust. When I was sure she was good I began to thrust in and out slowly at first.

"K-Kid, go faster!" She said between moans. I increased my pace and hit her special sot causing her to squeak in pleasure. I repeatedly hit that spot.

"Ah, Ah oh kid, I'm going to…. Oh god yes!" She said.

"I know baby wait for me, wait for me," I panted out. I hit her spot one more time and she dug her nails into my back hard as she screamed my name. When I felt her walls close in on me, that sent me over the edge and I came as well throwing my head back. I rode out the orgasm before pulling out of her. I looked down at her and smiled.

"Maka, I love you so much," I said.

"K-Kid I love you to," She panted out. I laughed as I got up and put my boxers and pants back on. She rolled off the bed and I tossed her my shirt and a pair of shorts. After she got dressed I went over and kissed her on the lips.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"You look so cute in my clothes," I said with a smile as I put my arm around her and we walked down to the kitchen. We got there and she sat down while I rummaged for food. The door opened and in came Liz with Soul, and Patty with Chrona.

"Hey there guys!" They said.

"Yo, Kid What's for breakfast? I'm hungry!" Declared Black*Star coming in and sitting down next to Maka, with Tsubaki following him.

"Why do I have to cook for you guys?" I asked with a sigh.

"Because your already cooking, don't think you and Maka can just hog all the food yourselves!" Said Patty as Her and Chrona sat down as well.

"I second that!" Said Ragnorak appearing form Chrona's back. with a sigh I continued to make us all breakfast while everyone talked away about their day. I smiled as I looked at all of them and thought to myself, 'I'm not alone, I got my friends and Maka by my side, Thank you dad, for the lessons and the life you've given me. I swear ill make this world a perfect symmetrical place. Just you watch!'

**A/N So… That's it X"C the end! WAHHHHHHHHH! SO I had to keep stopping and rewriting a lot of the sex scene cause I was picky about it. anyway let me know what you thought, and thank you so much, Domo Arigato X 10000000000000000000! I love you all and make sure to check out my other stories if you want X3**

**Liked it? Hated it? Didn't care for it? Let me know in a review please XD!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is the epilogue!**

Kids POV

"Kid quick! You need to come now! Its time!" Said Soul as he burst in my office.

"What already? Shit I'm coming!" I said as I threw on my cloak and mask and followed him out of the room. We ran to the hospital and after Soul talked to a nurse we went to the appointed room. Soul was told to stay outside with his wife, Liz. I went in and saw Maka on the bed sitting on the bed. I ran to her side and grabbed her hand. "Maka! Maka I'm here alright? Just breathe okay? and don't forget to push."

"Of course not! I can't forget while she's already coming out Damnit!" She yelled as she tighten her grip on my hand. After 10 more minutes we heard the cries of my newborn daughter. I laughed as tears came to my eyes and I saw Maka hold her and smile, tears coming from her eyes as well. I sat in the bed with her and wrapped my arm around her as the nurse took the baby.

"I can't believe time flew by that fast," I said with a smile.

"Me neither Kid, it seems like it wasn't that long ago that I became your wife, but here we are 6 years down the road, Souls my death scythe, I'm married to you, and we just had our first baby!" She said.

"Go to sleep Maka, you need rest." I said as I kissed her forehead and went out to the waiting room.

"Dude Kid! Hey bro! How's Maka?" Said Black*star as him and Tsubaki were playing with their kids. They had one boy, naming him Green*star to try to carry on the *star name, and it fit because he had green spiky hair and light green eyes. He was the oldest being age 5. The middle child was a girl they named Sakura. Since Tsubaki was a flower, they wanted their daughter to be a flower name to so they picked Sakura, the cherry blossom which worked because she had long straight pink hair and green eyes and was 3. Now the youngest is so like Black*star, but only a girl. After lots of consideration they decided to name her Pink*star. She has black spiky hair and brown eyes and was 2 years old. Black star looked very much the same except a lot taller and surprisingly his ego calmed down and he actually had 10 souls for Tsubaki! Now Tsubaki had her hair cut shorter and didn't grow much, but her eyes still was happy and calm when she was with Black*star and the kids. They have been married for 6 years now.

"Yeah man, tell us what's up! It's not cool to withhold information!" Said Soul. Him and Liz have just recently gotten married, for they went through a lot of bumps in their relationship, and Soul didn't want to jump right in, so unlike Maka and I, they have only been married 2 years. Liz had long hair that reached the back of her knees and gained a little weight. She didn't grow taller but she was still happy. Soul had sprouted up tall, and had longer shoulder-length spiky hair still the color white.

"She is doing good, and I have a beautiful daughter!" I proclaimed. Black*star and Soul high-fived me, and the girls gave me congratulation hugs. Me and Maka have been married 6 years now and just had our first kid. Her hair was down to her waist and she kept it down for the most part. Her and Soul were successful in collecting all the souls needed, but I didn't want just one death scythe so I let her keep using Soul, for she is my wife so it only makes sense for her to have a death sycthe also.

"So what are you going to name her?" Asked Chrona as he and Patty just entered the room. Chrona and Patty have been married 4 years and had one kid, age 2, male. After awhile Stein finally came up with a way to remove Ragnorak from Chrona, and refill his body with normal blood. Chrona became a civilian and even though he says he doesn't I know he misses Ragnorak, which is why they named their son Norak. He has short pink hair with blond highlights and pale blue eyes.

"I don't know yet, we talked about it but Maka needs her rest," I said as I ran my hand through my hair and felt my eyes tear up. "I can't believe I'm a father now! I wish my father were here…" They all gathered around me and hugged me tight.

"You are officially a true man now Kid!" Said Black*star as he ruffled my hair. I pushed his hand away and then a nurse came in and told me Maka was asking for me. I entered the room and she motioned me towards her. I sat down on the bed with her and she cuddled up to me.

"What shall we name her?" She asked softly.

"Hm, what do you think?" I asked. The nurse came in with a little pink blanket and our daughter wrapped tightly inside. I held out my arms and the nurse smiled before she placed her in my arms. I cuddled her and looked into her eyes where I saw deep yellow glowing eyes and the signs of black hair.

"She looks like you Kid," Said Maka.

"But she has your nose," I said as I poked Maka in her nose.

"Lets name her…Kami, it means God in English. Pretty fitting for the future female Shinigami," I said with a smile.

"Heehee that was my mom's name," She said with a smile. We heard a commotion in the waiting room and the door opened to reveal Spirit, and Stein in the doorway. Spirit came straight in and crouched down on the other side of Maka as Stein stood by the door with a smile on his face.

"Oh My! My little Maka's officially grown up now… Can I hold her?" Asked Spirit. Maka glared but handed Kami over.

"Her names Kami," I said with a smile. "How'd the mission go?"

"It went good, we succeeded," Said Stein as he walked over and put an arm around Spirit and looked at the baby girl. "She has your eyes Kid, and your nose Maka, wow a female Shinigami? That should be interesting…"

"IM a granddad!" Squealed Spirit. I walked forward and took my kid from him and held her close to my chest. I looked down and saw her smile at me. I laid back down next to Maka as a nurse then came in to kick Spirit and Stein out. I kissed Maka gently on the lips.

"I love you Maka," I said.

"I love you to Kid," She said and we stayed like that till the nurse took the baby and I had to leave.

'The future is sure to be interesting.' I thought, 'how do I train a FEMALE to be Shinigami?'

**So here we are, the final chapter. I'm actually thinking of doing a part 2 with Kami growing up but I don't think anyone would read it… Anyway I hope you enjoyed.**

**Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Didn't care? tell me about it in a review please!**


End file.
